


A Moment Like This

by erismalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erismalfoy/pseuds/erismalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." -Anthony Brandt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

They were all arguing; their opinions stated loudly over one another, all of them thinking they knew what was best. Harry ignored all of it. The only person's opinion that mattered was his own and he had no one here that he could talk to about what was happening.

Finally having enough of the yelling Harry calmly said, "I want her in Azkaban."

Those closest to him stopped talking, but the others were still arguing and hadn't noticed the room becoming quieter, so Harry repeated himself. "I want her in Azkaban."

Everyone was staring at him, maybe waiting for him to say or do something else; he really had no idea what so he just repeated himself once again hoping his request would be put into action. "I want her in Azkaban."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, disappointment bleeding through his entire body. "We heard you Harry, but you don't honestly want her to suffer in Azkaban for such a small mistake do you?"

Harry just stared at him. A small mistake? "Headmaster, you and I both know Azkaban isn't the harshest punishment she can receive. There are laws about this for a reason. Just be glad that's the only thing she will be put through."

"What do you mean by that?" Mrs. Weasley screeched through her sobs.

Harry turned to look at the woman he had briefly looked to as a mother figure. She had flour on her dress, she must have been baking before she was summoned, her hair was loose and there were more grey streaks than there had been just a year ago. She looked old, worn. Except for her eyes. They flashed with knowledge, and a glint of ruthlessness that Harry had hoped he had imagined when she had first arrived. She looked devastated, but was it because her daughter was facing a life sentence or because her plans failed? "I think you know what I mean Mrs. Weasley. The potions Ginny used required restricted ingredients. I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to figure out who provided them, and once whoever helped is found I will be taking them for everything they have."

Instead of being scared, Mrs. Weasley looked confident. "You must stop this foolishness Harry. I can understand that you're scared of what it means to be a father, but to deny your love for our Ginny, it's cruel. After everything our family's done for you, this is how you repay us." She shrieked.

Harry almost laughed. "First of all Mrs. Weasley I don't owe your family anything. If you want to get technical about it though, sure why not; let's think back to my second year, or Ginny's first when Ginny was dying and I saved her life. I think that pretty much covers all the debts you might think I owe to you, don't you think? In reality you should have given me a reward and the Weasley family should have pledged a life debt. Something I did not ask for then, but now I might just change my mind." Harry said innocently, pretending to not see the angry looks being sent at him from almost everyone in the room. "If that doesn't satisfy you, well I guess I could bring up the thousand galleons I give to you every time I come to stay with you for two weeks. Which I would like to add is about half of what your husband makes a year." Seeing Mrs. Weasley's increasingly red face Harry decided that he was finished making his point on that ridiculous claim. "But enough with that, why don't we move on to your claim that I love Ginny. It's a very interesting one considering I've never even talked to her long enough to know who her favorite quidditch team is, let alone anything important enough for her to be someone I could be in love with. In fact the only conversations I've had with her have lead me to believe she is a petty, naïve, spoiled child who only cares about becoming Mrs. Boy-Who-Lived." Harry ignored all of the shouts of outrage and continued. "Now about the most important lie that you made Mrs. Weasley, about how I was scared of being a father, it couldn't be the farthest thing from the truth possible. Not only is it lie but it's also how I know your lovely little daughter didn't just rape me and erase my memories. You see I'm a bearer, so there's no possible way for me to have children with a witch." Harry winced from the explosion of voices after that revelation.

Then there was no sound. Nothing. Not even the snoring from the portraits.

"Now that everyone is quiet, Harry why don't you explain to us why you would think such a thing?" Dumbledore demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, since you asked so nicely. I found out in second year after I started showing symptoms—no need to get into those—but everyone was so caught up in the Chamber issue that no one noticed." Harry smiled tightly. He had lied, someone had noticed, but there was no need for these people to know that.

Dumbledore frowned. "Why didn't Madame Pomfrey notify me of this?"

Harry's smile became bitter and most of the silenced Order members had to idea why. "Oh I don't know maybe because it's none of your business, or it might be because I didn't go to her."

"If you didn't go see a Healer then how do you know you're a bearer. It could just be similar symptoms." Dumbledore asked. "Miss Weasley wouldn't lie about something like this Harry." He scolded.

"Of course she wouldn't. Why exactly would I though, hmm?" Harry asked, expecting no answer. "And I never said I didn't see a Healer, I just didn't see Madame Pomfrey."

"When and how did you go see a Healer?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

Harry frowned. He didn't want to answer the Headmaster's questions, but he saw no other choice. "The summer after second year, I took the Knight Bus." He sighed, frustrated that they had gotten off topic. "That's not why we're here though. I want Ginny sent to Azkaban, charged with line theft and whatever else she's committed by doing this."

The Headmaster frowned at him. "Harry I really think you need to think things through. If you send Ginny to Azkaban then your child will be born there, is that what you want?"

Harry laughed. "Don't try to guilt me into letting her get away with this Headmaster, it won't work. By the end of today my baby will be nowhere near Ginny Weasley because I will be having my personal Healers do a fetus transfer as soon as they can arrive and then the Aurors can take her to Azkaban."

"Harry, think about this reasonably. What does it matter if Miss Weasley is the one to give birth to your child, it is still her child just as much as yours, even if she is in Azkaban, but there is no need to send her there if she is pregnant."

Harry shook his head. "No, she is going to Azkaban, there is no mo—"

"Then perhaps Miss Granger could help." Dumbledore interrupted. "We could allow Madame Pomfrey to do the fetus transfer to her before we discuss Miss Weasley's punishment more." Dumbledore suggested.

Harry sighed. "How many times do I have to say this; I want her in Azkaban." Harry said frustrated by the Headmaster's denial, or stupidity, whatever it was. "And you misunderstood; I will be getting the fetus transferred to myself and then having the other parentage replaced."

Harry stood up, looking around the room at the various people who occupied it. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to contact some people." And with that Harry apparitioned out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." -Anthony Brandt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

There were two people Harry had in mind when he had left the Headmaster's office and he knew that if he found one, he would find the other. The castle helped guide him to their location and with a pop he landed in the Head Boy's sitting room. The other occupants were used to his unusual method of travel and looked up with smiles, which were quickly replaced with concerned frowns after seeing Harry.

Luna stood up and gathered Harry in her arms. "What's wrong darling?" She asked.

As soon as he felt the familiar comfort of Luna's too tight hug, Harry crumpled, sobs shaking his body. He felt another body, this one more solid and taller, hugging him from behind.

This was finally it. They had known it would happen eventually, Harry had hoped to at least be out of Hogwarts first, but even they couldn't have planned on the Weasley family being this desperate and crazy. This caused so many problems that Harry didn't even want to begin thinking about; the ones that needed his attention now were bad enough.

"Thanks." He whispered; they let go, but stayed close as all three of them sat on the couch.

Draco squeezed his hand. "No need to thank us. Now tell us what's wrong."

Harry laughed, but it wasn't with happiness. No he didn't think he would be feeling that for a long time. "Everything." He looked up at his best friends and couldn't help but feel thankful that he knew they wouldn't abandon him after he told them. "Ginny's pregnant."

Luna frowned. "So, what's that have to do with you?" Both of them ignored Draco's snickers and comments about breeding.

Harry looked away from her; he didn't want to see the pity when she realized what was going on. "It's mine."

"Impossible." Draco growled.

"I would say the same except I saw the results of the medical scan that I made them perform in front of me. She must have used some potion." Harry told them. "The entire Weasley family was there, Hermione, most of the Order. They all thought she was some virginal victim and I was some kind of sexual predator; if they only knew." He said bitterly.

"So they know now?" Luna asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, I just told them I was a bearer. They don't need to know anything else."

"I'll need to floo Mother, probably Father as well." Draco thought out loud. He looked at Harry, examining his features. "What are you not telling us Harry?" He asked gently.

Harry sighed. They knew him too well. "I'm getting the fetus transferred."

Luna giggled, shaking her head. "We already knew that Harry, you would never allow that girl to have your child. I'm sure you're getting it transferred to yourself as well." Luna said. After sharing a look with Draco over Harry's head she continued, "There's something else though. What is it?" She asked gently.

Harry swallowed. "I'm going to remove Ginny from the baby."

"That's what had you so worried darling?" Harry nodded and Luna sighed.

"Honestly," Draco scoffed. "If you hadn't thought of it already, one of us would have suggested it. I would never have let you have offspring with orange hair."

Harry laughed at the image of Draco holding an orange haired baby at arm's length from him, sneering and complaining about carrots. "You're right; I don't how I could have let myself think you would let that happen."

"Harry," Luna said softly. He looked at her and she brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "You realize what this means, don't you?"

He sighed, deep and full of meaning. "Yeah, everything is going to change." He closed his eyes, willing the other thoughts away, the ones that had given him promises of a happy future, of love.

"Oh darling," she crooned. "This doesn't change anything, not really." She pulled him closer, letting him get comfort from her embrace.

Draco scooted closer, letting Harry lean against him. "She's right you know. This doesn't change anything, just moves the time line up a bit." They sat in silence, each with their own thoughts. "We really should contact Mother, especially if you want everything done quickly."

Harry nodded, but didn't move. "I know, and your Father too. They kept trying to talk me out of sending her to Azkaban. I think Mrs. Weasley helped her too."

Draco snorted. "Once Father hears of this the Weasleys are going to hope they can all share a cell. I wouldn't be surprised if Granger hadn't helped too, the only potions that are capable of something like this require a skill level that Weaslette doesn't have."

"I already thought of that, I think you're right. I just can't figure out where she got the money for the supplies. Something like that must require some expensive equipment, not to mention the supplies. She had outside help, and I want them to suffer just as much as her."

Draco stood up and stretched. "Then we need to contact my parents immediately." He looked down at Harry. "When did you tell them you were going to transfer the fetus?" He asked.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Uh, tonight?"

Draco just smirked. "Of course you did." He turned to Luna. "Keep him occupied while I use the mirrors."

She smiled at him, and then turned on the couch so she was facing Harry. "So darling, what's it feel like to know you'll be a pregnant virgin!"

Harry's laughter followed Draco into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." -Anthony Brandt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

It took Draco less than ten minutes to convince his parents that they were needed at the school immediately and to bring Harry's personal Healer with them. They didn't know exactly what was going on, but they knew enough.

When he had returned to the sitting room, Luna and Harry were sitting in the exact same position as when he left and laughing at something that Luna had just said.

Harry heard Draco approach and turned to look at him. "So? Are they coming?"

Draco smiled teasingly at him. "I don't know, are they?"

Harry groaned. "Draco, be serious—"

"I'm not Sirius, I'm Draco." He interrupted with a cheeky smile.

Luna laughed, but Harry growled out, "Draco!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, they're on the way now. I also told them to bring your Healer along."

Harry smiled. "I forgot about doing that, thanks. Do you think we should send for the Aurors or just let your Father handle it?"

Draco pushed Harry over so he could sit on the couch again. "Let Father handle it. He's been bored lately; maybe this will keep him entertained for a little bit."

Harry snorted and smiled ruefully. "So glad my life can provide your Father entertainment, and here I thought that was your job."

Draco raised his head, giving Harry a haughty look. "Yes, well not all of us can be as special as you. Impregnating someone without even touching them, ruining the Weasleys, and beating Dumbledore at his own game," Draco suddenly deflated, looking like a lost puppy. He looked intently at Harry, begging for him to believe him. "I bet you're even his new hero."

Harry smacked Draco's head, giving him a look of great offence. "But I wanted to be your hero." He simpered, fluttering his eyelashes.

Harry turned to Luna after hearing her giggle and gave her a mock glare, but he couldn't help but smile at her happiness, which soon turned into his giggles joining hers after Luna started snorting instead of laughing. Draco soon joined in until none of them knew why they were laughing, but couldn't seem to stop.

That was how Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy found them.

"When Draco said Harry was pregnant, I didn't think it was because he put the baby there himself." Lucius whispered to his wife, giving her an incredulous stare. She had only mentioned that they were needed at Hogwarts immediately, Draco had called with the two-way mirrors and said Harry was pregnant, and had promptly dragged him through the floo. He truly hoped that the position the boys were in on the couch were no indication of the rest of the story, especially since his niece was also part of the tangle of limbs on the couch.

"Oh Lucius, hush. We both know they are just playing." She whispered back to him. Louder she said, "Now children that is no way to treat a mother to be."

Having not heard the door open or the whispered conversation, Harry jumped at Narcissa's voice, which resulted in him head-butting Draco, which caused him to curse—loudly.

"Draco Malfoy, I raised you better." Narcissa chided. She walked over to them and pushed her son off the couch and sat in his place.

Glaring at his Mother Draco said, "Hello to you too, Mother. Why don't you take my seat?"

Smirking at her son she simply replied, "Hello sweetheart, it's good to see you as well. Thank you for giving up your seat for your aging Mother." Then she turned back towards Harry, grabbing his face in her hands. "How is your face, his head didn't do too much damage did it?" She cooed, smiling.

Harry laughed, shaking his head as much as he could without knocking off her hand. "My head is fine, but I think his bony nose might have cut my ear." He said, laughing harder at the indignant denial from Draco.

Narcissa nodded seriously. "I've encountered the same with Lucius."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "No, you have not." He walked over to one of the chairs, sitting down in the one next to his son, who was still sitting on the floor. He looked at Harry shrewdly. "Now tell us why my son tells us we have to come immediately because you are pregnant. I thought you used a Purity Charm."

Harry glared at Draco, who just shrugged looking unconcerned with Harry's annoyance. "I did but what your son failed to tell you is that Ginny Weasley is pregnant and it's my child."

"I see." Lucius said, but he clearly didn't.

Harry sighed. "She used some kind of potion, we suspect that someone—probably Hermione Granger—made it for her while someone else provided the supplies and ingredients, both of which I think had to cost more than she could afford. Dumbledore had the entire Weasley family, Granger, and most of the Order up in his office when they told me, and they seemed to think she was too good for Azkaban even after I explained how it was impossible I actually fathered the child. I told them too bad, she was going to Azkaban and so was whoever helped her, and then I told them I wanted a fetus transfer and a parentage replacement done as well. I didn't stick around to find out how they took that and came here."

Lucius listened to Harry talk and couldn't help but feel conflicting emotions. On one hand he was angry; on the other he was almost giddy. This was the perfect opportunity to destroy the Weasely family.

Narcissa looked at her husband's smiling face and couldn't help but roll her eyes. He of course was probably thinking of all the legal repercussions not of the emotional ones. Turning back to Harry she took his hand in hers patting it gently. "Harry dear, you know this doesn't change anything right?"

Harry smiled. "I didn't at first, but Luna and Draco made me feel better about it." He looked down, swallowing. "I just don't want this to be my only chance."

She sighed sadly, looking at Draco, who shook his head. "Harry, how many times have we told you how incredibly lucky someone would be to have you?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, a lot."

Luna spoke up from his other side. "We've never lied to you, so why do you think we would about this?" Harry just shrugged; he honestly didn't even know the answer. "Well we're not lying and like Draco said earlier, this doesn't change anything, just the timeline."

"I know, it's just feels like everything's changed. In a few hours I'll be pregnant." He looked at Luna. "How many wizards do you know that would want another man's child? None that I know of, or at least none of the good ones."

Lucius interrupted before someone else could say anything. "You are thinking of this the wrong way. Once you have erased the other parent than only a fool would not see this situation as an advantage. You are powerful, a bearer, and will be pregnant with a ready-made heir; the perfect future spouse."

Draco laughed. "Father, really." Lucius glared at him. "I'm not saying I disagree, but I don't think Harry is the problem, it's the fact that if another parent's magic isn't introduced within a month of the removal then the baby will die."

Lucius just stared at Draco coldly. "Draco, I honestly have no idea where you got your intelligence. I was trying to make him feel better, not worse." He stood, grabbing his cane from beside the chair, and accidentally smacked the back of his son's head. Ignoring the boy's pained yelp he looked at the occupants of the couch. "I am going to go speak to the Headmaster and make sure the Weasley girl is still here, along with contacting our solicitor. I will return when it is time to go to the Infirmary, where your Healer is waiting for when she is needed." He turned and left, hoping that Severus might want to come with him to the Headmaster's office; he knew his old friend would enjoy the looks on the Weasleys faces almost as much as himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." -Anthony Brandt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Lucius whispered the password to Severus' portrait, hoping to catch his friend unaware, maybe doing something inappropriate. For years he had been trying to find Severus doing something, anything, that he could use as blackmail, but either Severus had some kind of sensory spell on the entire hallway or the man was a monk.

When Lucius entered Severus chambers the man was doing as he usually was, reading some type of potions book and drinking what he claimed was coffee but Lucius knew it was really firewhiskey. "Severus, how are you?"

Snape looked up from his book to sneer at Lucius then resumed reading. "I'm absolutely delighted now that you're here."

Lucius laughed. "I'm glad I bring such joy to your life." He grabbed Severus' book from his hand. "So anything interesting happen lately?" He inquired innocently.

Severus snorted. "As if you don't already know what has been happening, it is probably why you're here in the first place." He picked up his firewhiskey, taking a sip. "What has Potter already told you?" He asked, getting straight to the point.

"Not much, but I doubt he knows everything." Lucius answered.

"No, he only knows what they wanted him to. Dumbledore held a meeting before he brought up the children, told us some sensitive information."

Lucius glared. "And that is?"

Severus took another sip. "Apparently the Weasley girl has gotten pregnant through a series of potions that used Potter's blood, which he would not say how she got. He told us that she had made a mistake and that they were hoping Potter would just believe he was drunk and got her pregnant."

Lucius looked at him incredulously. "He expected that to work?" He shook his head, and then he smirked at his friend. "Of course you didn't see it necessary to tell him of Harry being a bearer?"

Snape smirked back at him. "Why would I ruin a surprise like that?"

"So is there anything else I need to know before I go have a visit with Dumbledore?"

Severus tensed. "They have certain plans for Potter. Potter being a bearer doesn't seem to change them."

Lucius looked at Severus; there was something that wasn't being said. "Are you not telling me because you are involved, or because you cannot?"

Severus blinked slowly, still tense. Lucius nodded. "There is much I haven't said."

Lucius nodded again. "I thought as much. The Order cast a secrecy spell obviously." He said more to himself then to his friend. "Is there anything else you can tell me? Maybe about the potions? Will the baby need a cleansing?"

Severus sat in thought. "As I said before, it was a series of potions that involved Potter's blood. There are certain potion regimes that need hair follicles together with the blood, so if you could determine if she used those as well, that will narrow down the possible potions that she used. Until the potion that was used is revealed than I cannot say what the affects will be on the fetus. Unless the Healer thinks it to be dangerous, than I can see no harm in doing a cleansing as a precaution."

Lucius nodded. "I'll try to find out what potions she used, but if Dumbledore is trying so hard to keep things hidden than I have no doubt that it won't be simple." He stood, handing Severus his book back. "I was going to see if you wanted to join me, but I think it will do more harm than good if Dumbledore associates us together concerning this."

"I walk a thin enough line as it is, so that is for the best. If you find out anything else concerning the potions, come see me before the fetus transfer."

Lucius smirked at him. "Of course, just don't drink too much firewhiskey before then; you're no good to me drunk."

A smirk appeared on Severus' face. "It's coffee Lucius."

"Sure Severus, I believe you." Lucius mocked.

"Well Draco had to get his gullibility from somewhere."

"Now that the men have left, let's have a little girl talk." Narcissa said which caused Harry to laugh.

"Mother," Draco whined, "why do you always call it that? I'm not a girl or a bearer and you always make me stay."

Narcissa smiled apologetically at Draco. "I'm sorry sweetheart; it's just that you're so pretty, I sometimes forget."

Luna and Harry giggled; it was always fun to watch Narcissa and Draco interact.

Gaining Luna and Harry's attention, Narcissa addressed the three students. "I'm sure you've each thought of this by now, so tell me who your choices are for Harry." She said gazing intently at the three of them.

"I've thought of many possible candidates, but a lot of my list Harry has never met before, and since this will be happening so fast, it might be best for him to have at least met them once." Luna said voicing her thoughts aloud.

Draco nodded. "I agree, but that narrows down my list substantially."

Everyone looked to Harry who shrugged. "I've thought about it, but I always just figured one of you would pick for me."

Narcissa frowned. "Surely there's someone you know who you're attracted to?" Harry thought about it, and then shook his head. "You've never had a crush on anyone?" She asked in disbelief.

Harry considered the question. Had he really never had a crush on anyone, at all? It sounded ridiculous even to him that a seventeen year old boy had never once thought about someone like that, but it was the truth. He couldn't remember ever seeing someone and imagining being with them. Sure, he had appreciated someone's beauty, but he had never thought about it in a sexual way.

Harry shook his head again. "No, never." He looked over to Luna and then Draco. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh no darling, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you." Luna soothed. "It might just be a bit more difficult for you than most people to find the one if you can't tell if you want to fuck them."

"Luna!" Draco yelled scandalized that she would say that in front of his mother.

"Oh hush Draco, I've heard and done much worse and she's right." Narcissa scolded and then laughed at the look on her son's face.

"Mother!" Draco shrieked.

"You're so sensitive. How do you think you came to be?" Narcissa reproved.

Draco looked sick and like he was going to shout again, so Harry spoke before he could. "You're evil." He said to Narcissa.

Narcissa smirked at him. "I know dear, it's part of my charm."

Harry laughed. "I'll admit it's one of the reasons I love you so much. You wouldn't be you without it."

"No, she would just be nicer, sweeter, and not terrifying." Draco sulked. "But enough about her," he said glaring at his mother, "we need to try and make a list of suitors before Father comes back. Then Mother can contact them and see if they are willing. Then we'll need the solicitors to start making contracts. The sooner we get this done, the better."

"All work and no fun makes Draco a du—"Luna chirped, but Draco's glare silenced her.

"Okay, okay. Draco's right," Harry said as seriously as he could while still laughing, "we need to get started on this. I don't doubt Dumbledore's bunch is up there making plans right now on how to control me somehow, so we'll just have to make sure it's not possible."

"Of course darling, now tell me what you think might get you all warm and fuzzy inside." Luna said, smiling at Harry.

"LUNA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." -Anthony Brandt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Lucius couldn't believe the luck he was having. Although the conversation with Dumbledore was less than satisfying, the Healers reports about the girl Weasley more than made up for it. Apparently she was scared and had agreed to take the truth serum after having the fetus transfer; they had also said she only agreed to the truth serum because she knew she had done the right thing, and she just knew Harry would forgive her. The Healers said she was only complying so easily with the transfer because the serum would harm the baby and she was confident that once they realized that she was doing what was best for Harry that they would transfer the fetus back to her.

Lucius didn't care why the stupid girl was going to allow the truth serum; all that mattered was that she was going to be taking some. It would allow them to get answers without the Aurors listening and Dumbledore attempting to stop them from learning who else was at fault for this mess.

The Healers had agreed with Severus about the cleansing probably not being dangerous, but they still weren't entirely sure since they hadn't made any progress with finding out what type of potion was used. Which was another advantage of the girl agreeing to the serum; they could find out what the girl knew about the potions, which was probably not much, but it was more then they knew at the moment.

Even with the amazing luck they were having with the Weasley girl, he was still very apprehensive. During the conversation with Dumbledore, Lucius grew more and more concerned as the old man's confidence never wavered. There was something missing, something big, something Severus knew but couldn't tell, something that involved Harry, something they needed to know before it was too late.

Draco huffed with annoyance that the others just couldn't seem to stay on topic. "Luna, can you please please please stop encouraging my mother." He begged.

Luna looked at him, blinking innocently. "I don't know what you mean darling; we're just talking about penis size. It's a very big deciding factor you know."

"No I don't know!" He growled. "If any of you cared to notice I really, really do not need to know that Cho said Oliver Wood couldn't even fit properly, or that Pansy claims Blaise is longer than her wand, or that Daphne says Anthony Goldstein is smaller than Severus' nose, and I definitely do not need to hear my Mother's happiness over the size of my Father's penis!"

Luna, Narcissa, and Harry all stared at Draco—who was flushed from his speech—and burst into laughter.

Draco scowled at them. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He let them laugh for a few more minutes until they could compose themselves. "Now can we please talk about who we should contact for Harry?"

Still laughing Narcissa patted her son's leg. "We're sorry dear, we were just trying to help Harry." Draco just gave her a look that was clearly supposed to show his disbelief and displeasure, but Narcissa ignored it. "Why don't you tell us your first choice, hmm?"

"Fine, I was thinking Theo." He responded.

Luna tilted her head, something Harry always thought of as her thinking look. "I don't know. Isn't he seeing Astoria?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, but it isn't serious."

"That's good to know, but not what I care about." Narcissa said. "What can he provide for Harry? Would he be willing to be with Harry after he's pregnant? Is he even interested in men?"

Draco shifted in his chair getting more comfortable. "Well, he's the Nott heir for starters. They might not be the richest family, but they are magically powerful and the family magic is of the more unique variety. He also is one of the top five students of our year, and is the top student in Ancient Runes. I've never heard of him being disrespectful to anyone he's dated and yes, that has included males as well as females. I'm not sure if he would be interested, but it couldn't hurt to ask." He looked at Harry. "Is he someone you think could interest you?"

Harry contemplated what Draco just said and what he knew of Theo. He wasn't sure what would make him a good husband, but Draco obviously thought Theo could fill that role or he wouldn't have even suggested him. Theo was funny, but sometimes his humor was obnoxious and cruel. He was sweet too, but it wasn't very often. There were his looks to consider too. Did Harry consider him attractive? Well yes, but that wasn't any more different than him saying he found Draco attractive, and he knew he would never marry Draco. It would be too odd. Harry shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"There's an easy way to find out if he's someone you could see yourself bonded with, just answer this question for me. Do you feel safe with him?" Narcissa questioned.

Harry shook his head. "If you mean like sexually, then yes I don't think he would ever try to harm me that way. When I'm with him though, I don't feel safe like I do around all of you. Is that what you meant?" He asked Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled at him. "Yes dear, that answered my question. It also ruled him out. So moving on, Luna why don't you tell us your choice."

"Well my first pick was the Dark Lord," Draco choked. ", but I don't think Harry would consider him…" She looked at him questioningly, waiting for an answer.

Harry laughed. "No Luna, I don't think the Dark Lord would be a good idea."

She sighed sadly. "That's too bad; he's really quite handsome now that he doesn't look like a giant snake." Harry agreed, but thought it better to stay quiet then give her hope. "Well, then my next suggestion would be Severus."

She looked really hopeful, but Harry had to let her down, there was no way that was going to happen. "Sorry, but no."

"Hmm, what about Lucius." Harry and Narcissa just laughed, while Draco sighed despondently—he shared blood with this girl.

Luna looked at them. "No? Are you sure, I think you would have cute babies."

"Luna, Lucius is happily bonded to Narcissa." Harry reminded her.

Luna stared at Harry like he was the crazy one. "I know that, but you know Draco looks just like his father…" She said leadingly.

"What!" Draco squeaked. "No. No. No."

Narcissa interrupted her son. "I think that's a marvelous idea dear. Don't you agree Harry?"

"I don't know, he's a bit too whiny for my taste. Plus he looks a bit like, well," Harry did a hand motion in Draco's direction, "don't you think he looks a bit like a ferret?"

Narcissa and Luna burst into laughter. Narcissa patted Harry's hand. "You're right dear; I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Harry nodded mock seriously, and then he turned to Draco and smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry Draco, a ferret's better than a carrot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Other things may change us, but we start and end with family." -Anthony Brandt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked after walking into his son's sitting room and finding Harry, his niece, and wife sitting on the couch laughing, while his son sat in the same chair he had used earlier and was too busy pouting to notice his entrance.

Draco jumped up at his Father's voice and walked over to him. "Please Father; please get me away from them!" He pleaded.

"Narcissa," Lucius laughed at the desperate look Draco was giving him, "what have you done to my son? You've seemed to have broken him."

"The poor boy has an issue with the word penis," Narcissa said coyly, "which might have been brought up in our conversation a few times."

"A few times," Draco spluttered, "Father they were comparing people! Sizes, girths, lengths, and Mother just brought up colors!"

Lucius chuckled, earning a glare from his son. "What did you do to provoke your Mother, Draco?"

"What did I do? What did I do, you ask?" Draco seethed. "Nothing. I did absolutely nothing." Lucius gave Draco a suspicious look. "This time, I truly did nothing."

"It couldn't have been that horrible…" Lucius began, but seeing Draco's pale face and tight features made him stop. Looking to the couch, he found three very innocent individuals, who all seemed a bit too innocent. He sighed. "Why must you always torture him Narcissa?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucius," Narcissa replied haughtily, "we were just having some girl talk."

Lucius groaned in sympathy. "Then I'm truly sorry Draco." He was just glad he escaped before that began. Last time he had to sit through girl talk—which in Narcissa's world meant talking about sex, romance, more sex, and sometimes what normal people would consider actual girl talk—he had drank through three very expensive wines to drown out the voices. "So was that all you did while I was gone, or did you make any progress on choosing Harry's future husband?"

"As a matter of fact, we have made some progress." Narcissa snapped, not at all happy about her husband's apology to their son; she really wasn't that bad.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his wife's attitude. "Well, who are the lucky candidates?"

"We didn't get very far, but Harry didn't like any of the ones we did suggest." Draco informed his Father.

"Enough of that for now, Lucius you said that when you came back it would be time to do the fetus transfer, so why are we not leaving?" Narcissa asked her husband, serious for the moment.

"There is nothing wrong, so stop worrying. The girl is a bit hysterical at the moment and we have plenty of time to do the fetus transfer, no need to rush." He informed them.

"Oh," Harry said, "is there anything that happened that we should know about?"

"I spoke to Severus briefly and he informed me that Dumbledore put a secrecy spell on the Order about what they discussed before he brought you, the Weasley children, and Granger up. He also told me that he isn't certain what potions were used, but once we give the girl truth serum after the transfer we should get some clues that will help him find answers." Harry nodded, he had already thought as much. "There's more unfortunately. Dumbledore has plans for you that Severus says didn't change after finding out you were a bearer."

Harry frowned, "What could he be planning? Do you think it's connected with this?"

"I'm not sure, but you need to be careful regardless." Lucius said.

Harry nodded.

"Good, now who wasn't good enough for our little Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Other than Theo Nott, none of the other suggestions were real."

"Hey," Luna complained, "those were real suggestions. It's not my fault your delicate sensibilities were offended."

Glaring at his cousin, he turned to his Father, hoping he would find an ally. "Father, not only did she suggest the Dark Lord and Severus, but she also suggested you."

Lucius gave his niece a gentle—highly amused—smile. "Luna, you know you're Aunt and I are perfectly happy together."

Luna shrugged, "I thought you might want to experiment."

Lucius chuckled delightfully, he could hear Narcissa and Harry giggling, but he was focused on his son who looked like a ripe strawberry. "Draco whatever is the matter?"

Glaring at his Father he growled, "You were supposed to stop them, not help them!"

"Sorry Draco." He apologized, smirking. "So those were the only ones? Don't tell me you spent the entire time I was gone tormenting Draco?"

"No dear, just most of the time," Narcissa teased, "but we really do need to find Harry's potential husband, we're just having a little problem finding someone that Harry finds attractive."

"Well that's easy to solve," Lucius said, "who do you fantasize about?"

Harry blushed, "Uh, I don't really do that."

"What?" Draco asked skeptically.

Harry shot him a wounded look. "You said there was nothing wrong with me."

Narcissa gave her son a frown before focusing on Harry. "There is nothing wrong with you dear, Draco's just didn't think before he spoke. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier, but Regulus had never really shown any interest in anyone either. We always thought it might have been because he was a bearer." She said, soothing his worries. "We also haven't thought about your use of the Purity Charm. This might be one of the consequences it hinted at, or it could just be a result of you using it for so long. The charm was only meant to deter the roaming hands of a fiancé, not to help prevent rape."

"That sounds plausible." Harry offered in the silence that followed. "So, what changed? Did his parents arrange a marriage or something?"

"Oh no dear," Narcissa tittered, "your Father was just very persistent and in the end it paid off. It probably helped that they had known each other their whole lives and Sirius was your Father's best friend."

Harry grinned; he always loved learning something new about his parents. "But how did he know that Father was the one? I've known Draco for a long time and I don't think I could ever want to bond to him."

Lucius spoke up before Narcissa could, "Your Father was very persistent, but he also was someone Regulus knew he could go to if he had a problem, even before you Father started pursuing him. Sirius might have been your Father's best friend, but Regulus was someone that your Father always watched out for, and Regulus knew that."

"But I don't have anyone like that," Harry said sadly.

"No darling, you might not have someone who you could bond with who you can turn to like that, but I have no doubt that anyone in this room would do anything for you." Luna gently reminded him.

"She's right dear," Narcissa added, "but remember what I said earlier about feeling safe," Harry nodded, "that can be a good starting point for us to go from. Now try and think of the safest you've ever felt, when was it?"

Harry thought about it and knew he wouldn't have to think as far back as his childhood because he could honestly say he had never felt safe during that time. When Hagrid had rescued him, he hadn't really been feeling safe, more like relieved that he knew he would have somewhere to escape from the Dursleys. Hermione and Ron had been his friends first year, but they weren't exactly the type to make someone feel safe—no they had expected that from him. Second year, the first couple of months were torture, especially when he started feeling sick and he thought he was dying. When he had started to bleed that night in December and had sat crying in that abandoned classroom, thinking someone would find his dead body the next morning, but instead a blond first year Ravenclaw had come skipping into the room and just sat and held him. For hours they had set there, until Draco Malfoy had come traipsing in—he had been looking for Luna Harry had found out later—and demanded to be told what was going on. It had been the start of their friendship, but it was so much more to Harry, who had never had anyone just be there for him. Draco might not have shown it with words, but he had with actions when after seeing Harry tears had joined the two on the floor just offering comfort. Harry knew that was probably the safest he had ever felt.

Harry didn't say all of that though, no he simply said. "The night Luna found me." The night he found his family.


End file.
